goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Goblins/@comment-100.8.242.29-20170917025126/@comment-37240098-20181019202029
To produce multiple offspring at once (consistantly) they have only 2 real options as far as I can tell. The first would require them to force the victem to start rapidly ovulating, thus releasing multiple eggs. There the sperm would have to only produce male (instead of the typical of humans where it depends on the sperm which it will be). The gestation would also be significantly different. The embrios could only loosely bond to the uterine wall (rather the the borderline graphic nature of human babies) given that very little time would be allowed for the development of the wall (unless already menstruating). This would likely also be necessitated by the short gestation time and by how many would be produced. This still runs into the problem of at least in humans that the mom's body basically fights to prevent any pregnacy (thus the extra thick uterine wall among other mechanisms). So there would need to be in place a means of forcing the pregnancy that is less invasive than the current method or all potential gobs would just be regected out of hand before anything could occur. On the upside this would mean that abortions would be quite a bit easier for than for that individual to abort a human. This would also mean that gestation periods probably couldn't be shorter than a day. It would probably take a few hours for the embrio to attatch to the uterine and begin actually extracting nutrients from it. This method also likely necessitates that the females be at least of a humanoid variety for some level of gametic compatibility. The other method and my preferred is that they actually reproduce asexually but require a host to provide a suitable environment. Instead of sperm they would basically be releasing some form of (to borrow from plant and fungi biology) a spore into the woman in that can develop into a sporeling then potentially an embryo depending on the process. They could even already be an encapsuled sporeling when released, allowing for faster gestation times. They could be about the size of a grain of rice. Either way provides them with some initial energy to grow. The semen would likely have compounds in it to prevent regection (likely true of the other option too). From there they would simply attatch to the uterine wall parasicically. The capsule could also enlarge by some mechanism and they would be birthed like soft eggs (size of a large chickens). Likely be born capably of eating mostly solid to solid food (not requiring nursing, othewise... ew). The capsule could surve to protect not just the gobs from eachother but the woman otherise i could see them causing trouble like attemting to eat before mature and killing the woman and thus themselves. But that could explain the heavy need for more women, more would die than by neglect and infection alone. That would also explain why Goblin Slayer said that it was already too late for the one girl mentioned in episode 2 (daughter of the person who posted one of the quests). This method also has the benefit of have less of a requirement for needing a humanoid host that would be compatible. Both methods could potentially require the woman to be ovulating for it to take. This requirement could explain they seem to be so willing to kill some of the women before raping them and immediately after. My biggest issue and the one that solution 2 comes the closest to solving is how the fuck are there any goblins? Seriously, we wiped out species from the majority of entire continents becuase after we reduced the number of their normal prey the considered livestock a viable option. We ACTIVELY combat things that simply disturbed our crops or were otherwise nusciences like Emus (even low bounties are really effective). Goblins actively go for livestock over anything else and destroy crops for fun b/c they are evil. They would be hunted down and killed as systematically as Goblin Slayer does but on a national scale for that alone. Ad to that the fact that they actually reutinely kill humans and yeah they are getting killed. Especially if they need a humaniod host. They probably aren't getting with things like ogres, or trolls, or anything else (assuming they aren't also monosexed) who would likely flat out kill the things on site to the point of probably being avoided. Sure, they might be able to breed like rats but rats can breed with themselves. If rats had to breed with a cat, dog, or similar they would be extinct so fucking fast. Missing the odd one wouldn't be much of a threat b/c they the one or 2 straglers form various areas would have to band together to be able to take on humans again unless they get really lucky and find a weak female alone which would be a situration that would be really rare. When they did the would just get killed and and now the one or 2 stragglers from that would have to find more of its kind from even farther abroad or get really lucky again. That luck would never be able to last and eventually they would get killed while pressing it. Eventually they would all get cleared out. Some might become hobgoblins by making it through a scrap or 2 but those likkely have bigger bounties and thus would be prized by some of the lower (but not lowest) end adventurers. So they die too. There survival would rely on them living long enough in solidarity to be capable of going up against humans and elves by themselves and start a new nest. That nest would be indiction that there is a strong gob there so it would be hunted down as the rest is dispatched. Best home is that all the stragglers become lords and just develop a society. They could then potentially pay and/or kidnap (potentially through the promise of pay) more desperate women to be surrogates for them for at least a given period of time. Then the normals are raised there so that they don't cause trouble. If they do or people stubble across the settlement and decide they want that land instead then the goblins still die. If they just prefer humans cause they prefer causing havoc but can reproduce with like a deer if absolutely necissary, that would explain why they are so hard to get rid of and why you truely would need to care about killing every last one of them every time you encounter them.